Goes To Hollywood
'''Goes To Hollywood '''is the 21st episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and kids go to hollywood to learned how to make movies. They need a camera, screen and costumes. The story of "The Gingerbread Man". They make a movie about a Gingerbread Man. Cast *Barney *Shawn *Tosha *Jason *Julie * * * * * *Jeff *Danny *Chip *Stephen *Curits *Robert *Keesha *Hannah *Kristen *Aunt Molly *Aunt Sally Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Airplane Song #The Barney Bag #A Big Parade Of Costumes #Camera Safari #My Aunt Came Back #The Popcorn Song #The Goodbye Song #I Love You Trivia *Shawn wear the same clothes from Up We Go!. And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same dress from Twice Is Nice! and Hats Off To BJ!. And a high pony tail. *Jason wear the same clothes from Gone Fishing!. And a short hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from A Welcome Home. And a long hair. * * * * *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a little long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a pony tail. *Aunt Molly wear the same shirt from The Alphabet Zoo. and blue jeans. And a long hair. *Aunt Sally wear the red shirt, blue vest and green pants. And a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Good Day, Good Night". *When the child kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". Taken from "E-I-E-I-O". *In the near end of the second verse of The Goodbye Song, the second verse beginning key for I Love You from Season 2 is being used. *During "I Love You" then Barney right, while Jeff, Danny, Stephen, Robert, Chip, Curits, Keesha, Hannah, Kristen, Shawn, Tosha, Jason and Julie. * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "The Alphabet Zoo". * This is the last time Jason and Aunt Molly together. *This is the only time Julie and Aunt Sally together. *This is the only time Tosha and Aunt Sally together. *This is the only time Jason and Aunt Sally together *This is the last time Aunt Molly and Julie together. *This is the last time Aunt Molly and Shawn together. *This is the only time Aunt Molly and Tosha together. *This is the only time Julie and Aunt Sally together. *This is the only time Shawn and Aunt Sally together. *This group (Tosha, Julie and Jason) also appeared in I Can Be A Firefighter!. with Kathy. *This is the first time the effect where Barney spins and gets into clothes is used. The first three were Who's You Neighbor?, Up, Down and Around! and the film, Barney's Great Adventure. *At the end of the Barney doll with a little globe. Waving to left hand. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Classical Cleanup". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends". Barney Says Segment music song slower # A Very Special Delivery! Barney I love you (Goes To Hollywood's version) Transcript *(spin on globe of hollywood) *Shawn: Thanks for a great trip to hollywood! *Barney: You're welcome! I love to go to hollywood! *Tosha: I like to go to see safari. *Juan: I love to see movies! What do you like about Barney! *Barney: (music starts for I Love You) Oh (laughs) The Share with Hollwood! You're a Special Friend! I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too?, *Barney and the Kids: I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney: (laughs) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation